The Witch Diaries
by samcarter34
Summary: little is known of the ancient race called the witches. So when Bonnie Bennett stumbles across to witch brothers who are new in town, she is ecstatic. However, the two did not come here randomly, and as they teach her more about her own people, Bonnie will discover that ancient feuds are still very strong and a millennia old rivalry has come, and will settle for nothing but blood
1. Chapter 1

**On the show, I've noticed that they don't really go into the witches very much, they're just sort of like a Deus Ex Machina, there's been very little development into their culture, so I'm making my own. As this a story centering on witches, Bonnie will be one of the major characters (I also plan for her to get together with a mentally stable, loyal partner who isn't quasi-related to her, and isn't going to die, may the writers condemn me for it)**

**As for timeline, this isn't following the show's timeline at all, so I'll fill in a few details. Elena is a newly turned vampire. All of the Originals are alive (and by that I mean all of them, including Mikael, and Finn). Alaric did 'kill' Esther just like in the show, so she's in her purgatory waiting for the spirits to let her possess her body again. Bonnie still has her powers, but she is feeling the depression that comes with isolation, she hasn't really ever met another of her kind that lasted on the show very long. There are no hunters, at least not the supernatural ones.**

_ She walked across the sidewalks, making sure to walk in a way that would not draw attention to herself, she had come here with a purpose, and getting caught and forced to talk with outers was not part of it. She saw the house up ahead, and silent took her hand out of her jacket pocket, and made a flicking motion towards the streetlight that was nearest the house, and it immediately died. She stood next to the light, chanted for a second, and then looked up. With the darkness no longer having any hold over her sight, she looked at the house, simply surveying for now._

Bonnie looked over an old photo album she had found in Grams' attic, the only one she had found that had pictures of her mom. She had been staring at the pictures for about two hours now, and it was definitely beginning to become a bad habit. She couldn't really help it though, it was the only connection she had to her family, her people. She'd known of her identity as a witch for over a year now, and yet she still knew nothing about witches. She knew a lot about magic sure, but not about witches.

'I wish Grams was still here,' she thought to herself.

Shaking her head to get herself out of this path of melancholy, Bonnie got up to go brush her teeth. On her way by the way window, the streetlight flashed for a second, and Bonnie could of sworn she saw a girl wearing a hooded red jacket, looking right at her house, but then the light flashed off and on again, and there was no one there.

'Guess I was seeing things', Bonnie though to herself.

**The Next Day**

"Why do we have to do this?" Bonnie asked Caroline, while holding a box full of tablecloths that was to be put on about fifty or so tables.

"Because the Miss Mystic Pageant is very important, and as the current reigning Miss Mystic Falls, I have to help, and as my friends, you, Elena, Matt and Tyler have to help."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, before going to put the tablecloths on the assortment of tables.

She had gotten through about ten before she put the box down, thinking 'screw it' to herself before starting to walk away.

"Hey, Bonnie where are you going?" Caroline asked walking up to her.

"I don't know, anywhere but here."

"But, you have to help."

"Do I Caroline, Do I really? I don't remember volunteering to help do this, and come to think of it, I don't even remember you asking me."

"But Bon-"

"Don't but Bon me, you did what you all always do, and assumed that I had nothing better to do than run to help all of you, and I'm sick of it."

Without saying another word, she stalking off into the woods.

_She watched as the Bennett girl argued with another girl, a vampire. She smiled, thinking that this was going to be even simpler than she originally envisioned. She waived down the waiter, asking for the bill, then took her coffee and got up to follow the Bennett._

Bonnie sighed; guilt was starting to eat up at her. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at Caroline, but she was tired of everyone just assuming that she'd help, not even bothering to ask for her help.

'I wonder if any other witches have to deal with this.'

It was not the first time Bonnie had wondered that, the only other witches she had met where Lucy, and the Martin witches, all of witch were in service to vampires, and Esther, who was basically a servant to the spirits of nature. She didn't know if this was normal for witches, or if most of them managed to live a happy life, out of the middle of vampire drama.

_She approached the Bennett, magic surrounding her and making it so that she could not be heard or sensed. She walked up to her, making sure to stay out of eyesight. The Bennett stopped for a moment, and she decided to make her move then. She took her hand out of her pocket, revealing a strange looking coin, with a scythe surrounded by flame etched onto it, and dropped it into the Bennett's jacket. Even with her shield, the Bennett must have sensed something wrong, for she turned around. She immediately transported herself away._

Bonnie turned around quickly, sure she felt someone behind her, but she saw nothing. Bonnie shook her head, maybe she'd been working too hard or something; stress seemed to be messing with her.

"Excuse me," A voice behind her said, getting her attention.

Bonnie turned around and saw two boys standing beside each other. One was her age, and looked a little more cultured, whereas the other appeared to be a year or so older, and looked a little more wild.

"I was wondering if you could direct us to the Mystic Falls Grill, my brother and I have been walking for a while, and quite frankly, we are starving." The younger one said, with an impish look on his face and a slight foreign accent that Bonnie couldn't place, which Bonnie couldn't help laughing at.

"Great, the pretty girl laughs at me, that's a wonder first impression."

"Don't worry, referring to her as 'the pretty girl' makes up for it," Bonnie said while walking up to them.

"Yeah, I can show you wear it is."

"Thanks, oh by the way," the younger one stuck out his hand, "My name is Griffin, and this is my older brother Ronon."

"I'm Bonnie," Bonnie replied, taking Griffin's hand to shake it.

When she did, a pulse went through her body, one of that she could only describe as good. She remembered the feeling; she felt it every time she came in contact with…

"You're a witch!" She gasped

"And you're a Bennett."

"How, how did you know?"

"Because you're a witch, and you're living here, this land has historically belonged to the Bennett family, or at least what became known as the Bennett family."

"What do you mean?"

"What? You don't know the story of your own family?" Griffin sounded surprised

"I don't know the story of pretty much anything when it comes to witches." As Bonnie said that, the truth of the statement began to swell up inside her, and she found herself fighting back tears.

"Are you okay?" Griffin asked, Ronon was looking at her like she was a lost puppy or something.

"Yeah," She nodded her head, she had long since learned not to show weakness of any kind, "Practically balling my eyes out on the first meeting, congrats your first impression is suddenly looking pretty damn awesome."

Ronon chuckled, but Griffin gave me a glare, and he stopped.

"How about this then? You lead us to food, and I'll tell you some stories about, well, anything you want."

Bonnie smiled, "I'd like that."

_She watched from a distance as the two Parker brothers walked off with the Bennett and grimaced; she had hoped to arrive before them. This was going to complicate things._

* * *

"Am I a bad friend?" Caroline asked Matt suddenly

"Where's this coming from?" H asked, more than a little shocked

"Don't change the subject, just answer the question."

"No Care, I'd say all in all you were a good friend. Now that I've answered your question, you answer mind."

Caroline sighed, "Bonnie blew up in my face when I asked her to do the tablecloths, and she started going on about how I never actually asked her, and it got me wondering if I'm a bad friend."

"I think Bonnie's just angry in general Care, you just gave her an outlet," Matt turned around, "Although, she does seem to be having a good time with those two."

Caroline spun around to see Bonnie sitting at one of the outside tables of the Grill with two rather handsome looking guys.

"What?" Caroline couldn't help but say out loud.

* * *

"Nice place." Griffin commented

"It works for most of us." Bonnie said with a smile

"Lot of outers around here," Griffin noted, looking around

"Outers?" Bonnie had never heard that term before

"Harry Potter has muggles, we have outers." Griffin said simply

"So what? Witches have their own special code?"

"Yep, started a few centuries back when people started trying to burn us alive. It's evolved with time, but, it's still there."

"Interesting, so where are you guys from exactly?"

"Everywhere," Griffin said with an odd look on his face, "We move around a lot, so we don't really identify with any one place."

"What did you mean by this being historically Bennett land?"

"You're family, and the branches settled this land centuries ago."

"Branches?"

"She doesn't even know about that?" Ronon asked his brother in exasperation, "She may as well be an outer." Ronon's accent was much thicker than Griffin's but Bonnie still could not place it

"Ronon!" Griffin said, glaring at his older brother, "Dim your fire."

Ronon got up, grabbed his order right off of the tray the waitress was bringing, and walked away.

"What did I do?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing wrong, Ronon may like running wild, but he was a rather rigid view of what a witch should be. I think he is insulted that a Cardinal knows so little about witches and their culture, and yes I will explain what a Cardinal is, for it ties into your other question."

The waitress arrived and put the food on their table, looking a little nervous, no surprise if Ronon was her first impression.

"A Cardinal," Griffin said once the waitress had left, "is a direct descendent of one of the four original witch families. Every witch is descended from these families, but some are descended rather distantly. The distant descendants are the branches, and generally aren't as powerful as the Cardinals, but not always."

"So there are four Cardinal families, and after all this time, there must be thousands of them."

"Actually, no. First off, there's only three Cardinal families, the fourth one died off a little over a thousand years ago. And the families are small, it is very rare for more than one child to be born in a generation. Of course, you do have an exception sitting in front of you."

"You're one..a Cardinal?"

"Yep, the three remaining families are; Bennett, Parker, and Zhu. I am Griffin Parker, younger brother of that prat Ronon, now if you'll excuse, my food is getting cold."

"You have one hell of an appetite," Bonnie said after Griffin finished eating his food three times faster than Bonnie."

"I haven't eaten for days," Griffin suddenly looked around, "I don't see Ronon anywhere, I should go track him down. He has an annoying tendency to attract trouble, with his luck he's probably run into an Original or something, he and I will be staying here for a while tough, so I'll see you around. Sorry about how rude of a goodbye this is, but I wasn't kidding about Ronon getting into trouble, so here." Griffin took out some cash and ran off before Bonnie could say anything.

"Yeah, see ya, oh and your statement about the Originals might be a little more literal than you though," Bonnie looked down at the money Griffin left, "And these are Euros, so man are you overpaying."

Despite herself, Bonnie couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Bonnie returned home later that night, and as she was getting ready for bed, she heard something that sounded like a little puff of flame. She turned around and saw a note lying on her bed. She took it and read it

Bonnie;

Sorry again about the rude exit, if it's any consolation, Ronon actually had gotten into a fight with a biter (vampire) named Damon Salvatore, so it was for something. I meant what I said about staying in town for a while, so I will see you around. Also, something tells me that you have a few more questions to ask, at least I hope you do, there is still much to tell.

P.S. I hope you at least kept some of the change from the Euros I left

Sincerely;

Griffin T. Parker

Bonnie smiled at the note, and put it on her bedside table, and then went to bed

_She appeared in the Bennett's room the moment she was asleep. She went over to the jacket she had put the coin in and took it out. Chanting a spell, she placed the coin into the wall itself, ensuring that she would always have a focus point in the house for future teletransport. She walked down, past the Bennett's outer father's bedroom, and into the basement, where the Bennett kept all the grimoires she had taken from the Martins. She looked over each one individually, and then she found the one she was looking for. The glamour over it was strong; powerful enough indeed that if one didn't know exactly what to look for, one would assume it was a grimoire centuries younger that it actually was. She went to grab it and….pain, horrible, horrible pain, pain greater than she had ever felt in her life, she needed to get away from this place, needed to now. She called on a strength of will she did not know she possessed, and teletransported herself away from the house. Once away, the pain was gone. She looked up into the sky, panting, anger building up inside her. This would be more difficult than originally intended._

* * *

Bonnie woke up with a start, cold sweat all over her body. It was just a nighmare she told herself, but she couldn't shake the feeling that something had just happened, something big.

* * *

Griffin woke with a start, cold sweat all over his body. He turned to his brother to see if he felt it as well, and saw immediately that he had.

"What was that?" Griffin asked, already suspecting the answer

"Magic, power, and a very powerful example of it." Ronon replied, panting. "You know what this means?"

Griffin nodded, "Someone else is here, and that really complicates thing."

*Chapter one done, so what do you guys think? Review please


	2. Notice

Hey, this isn't a chapter, but I'm just saying that I'm going on vacation soon, so there won't be any updates on any of the stories for a while. However, I will be working on the stories while one vacation, so there should be some updates shortly after I get back

Sorry for any inconvenience


End file.
